It Was Just A Kiss, Wasn't It?
by I-Run-To-You
Summary: Alexa Baker first arrives in Hollywood, only to find herself working with Taylor Lautner! They quickly become best friends, but when a humiliating situation occurs between them, Alexa has to decide the direction in which their relationship flows.


"Damn it!" Alexa cursed as she tripped over the curb of a New York sidewalk. _Why did it have to be today, of all days, that I chose to wear my stilettos_? She thought bitterly as she thrust out her hands to break her fall. It turns out she didn't have to. Alexa felt herself trip into somebody, bringing them down with her. Then, the unthinkable happened: their lips met. Electricity flowed through her like never before-and she didn't even know who it was! Alexa parted hers before she realized what she was doing. "Ohmygod, I am so sorry!" She cried, flustered.

"It's alright. I have to tell you though; most girls faint at my feet rather then body slam me to the ground." A male voice laughed up at her. Looking down, Alexa realized two things: A), she was still on top of the person she'd kissed; and B), it was Taylor Lautner. TAYLOR LAUTNER!_ GET OFF_! Her mind screamed. A warm flush spread across her tan face, and she scrambled off him, only to fall right back down. A warm, strong hand hauled her up off the ground and onto her feet.

"Th-thank you..." She trailed off, still reeling from the aftereffects of that kiss. He was peering at her in concern now.

"You know, you really don't look too good right now." His soul-deep brown eyes were flecked with worry.

"Oh, _thanks_." Alexa tried to muster up some of her fiery sarcasm, but it just wasn't working at the moment.

"I meant you look sick," he clarified, obviously trying to save face. Then his face changed from worry to, well...if Alexa hadn't of known better, she might have said desire. Slowly, she realized what was wrong: she had been wearing a strapless dress, and since she didn't have any strapless bras, she had to go without. She said _had_ like it was past tense-because it was, since her dress had fallen down to her belly button.

"Oh, SHIT!" She screamed, then quickly slid her dress back up, and set off walking as briskly as possible to get away from him.

I'm sorry!" She heard him call, between snickers. Her face was aflame as she ran to her temporary apartment.

*Flashback*

"Alexa, as our newest actress, we want to pair you with someone a little more experienced, but still fresh enough so that you'll get along with each other!" An older Hollywood male director, one whose name she could never quite remember, beamed condescendingly at her.

"Okay..." She managed to choke out. Alexa was so grateful to be here, to be acting upon her greatest dream, and to actually be successful at it, too! She'd always known she had potential; but to have others agree with her? Incredible.

"...so I was thinking you'll be with him. Is that okay?" The man asked her, puzzled. Too late, she realized she had been spacing off through the whole spiel!

"That's fine!" She said, trying to act perky and exuberant. It seemingly worked, because he shook off the awkwardness hanging over the two of them and quickly jotted down the address of her unknown co-star.

Alexa stood outside of a large apartment after her limo dropped her off. _The penthouse floor is where he lives? Wow, that guy must really be something! She thought in admiration. Shyly, she walked through the doors and took the elevator to the top floor. Then, she lightly rapped her fist against the door. At first, Alexa couldn't hear anything but the blaring sounds of the Black-Eyed Pea's song, "Imma Be". But suddenly, the door opened wide, and there before her stood a shirtless Taylor Lautner._

"Hey, you must be Alexa Baker, right?" He asked, running a hand through his effortlessly spiky black hair, flashing her a brilliant white smile. "Sorry I didn't open it sooner, but I was working out. You know, using my trackmill, lifting weights, no big deal," he said, shrugging it off. Faced with a gorgeous, shirtless, and unexpected man in front of her, Alexa did what any, silly, hyperactive teenage girl would do: she fainted.

"I _KNEW _I should have come to the door with a shirt on," Taylor mumbled as he easily picked Alexa up bridal-style, close to his chest. She began coming to, and found herself staring at his pecs, up close and personal.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed like an immature twelve year old, instead of the cool, calm, and collected nineteen year old that she was.

"What? Ah, crap, I'm still shirtless!" He gently tossed her onto a couch, and quickly grabbed a tight-fitting gray work-out top. Alexa tried to calm down, but she was breathing hard and fast.

"Whoa, I know you find me attractive, but I never thought you wanted me _that _much!" Taylor joked, trying to break to tension. A slow smile spread across her pretty face, and Alexa knew that this was the start of a great friendship.

*End Flashback*

Since then, Taylor had seen Alexa through her best and worst. But now, everything was different. Joking and bickering aside, she knew that deep down, she was falling hard for him. She just couldn't face it yet. Sitting on her loft bed in her amazing home, she began to sob from pure anxiety and humiliation. _Why why why did he have to see me like that_? She wondered furiously, but even as she thought the words, she realized she'd wanted him to. It was a turning point in their relationship, a point that could make it or break it. There was a slight whistling noise as Alexa watched a crumpled ball of paper sail through a window and land beside her. She hesitated, then reached for it, unfolded the paper, and read the message.

_Dear Alexa,_

_I'm really sorry that I took advantage of the moment and looked at your, well, exposed "funbags" (hehehe). The point is, there's a reason why I looked, and it's not because you're smokin'-okin' hot, even though you totally are! It's because I...love you. Yeah, you did just read that, but don't faint. If you mean more to me then I mean to you, well, that's alright. I'll wait for you forever._

_Love, Taylor_

Alexa read it, then reread it, then _reread _it _again. He-he-loves me_? It was now or never, she decided, and he might not wait around that long. "TAYLOR!" She yelled, and jumped out her window, landing on her trampoline below.

"Alexa! That was-" He began. but was quickly shut up by her long kiss. "-dangerous," Taylor finished weakly.

"Taylor, I love you too!" She blurted out, nervous about his reaction.

"I knew that," he smirked her favorite bad boy smirk.

"R-really? How?" She was stunned.

"Why would you kiss me like that if it didn't mean something?" He replied, and kissed her for so long (and so hard), it left them breathless. "Alexa, do me a favor, would you?" He inquired after he had gotten he breathing under control.

"Of course!" She blushed.

"Always stay mine," Taylor winked.

"Not a problem," Alexa giggled, and suddenly, she was in his arms again. For good.


End file.
